Fading
by nyarooo
Summary: "Do you know what's hard, Sakuno?" asked a serious Ryoma. Sakuno just shook her head. "It's when two people still love each other but their heart can't trust anymore." Ryoma looked up to see the peaceful clouds.
1. Prologue

"I don't know what going on between us!" Sakuno shouted, full of sadness, remorse and bitterness in her voice.

"Sakuno, sometimes, love just fade away with no reason. Just like that." Ryoma said coldly, taking a sip from his ponta.

Sakuno looked a him in disbelief.

"I never knew you were that kind of person, Ryoma."

"Maybe, you never knew me at all." Ryoma replied.

Tears were now pouring in Sakuno's eyes. Still, she smiled at him.

"Maybe it's true. That love just fade away with no reason. But the water never dries, Ryoma. Just like my love for you."

"Do you know what's hard, Sakuno?" asked a serious Ryoma. Sakuno just shook her head.

"It's when two people still love each other but their heart can't trust anymore." Ryoma looked up to see the peaceful clouds.

"Then, let me ask this you this, Ryoma. What exactly is love?"

_"You looked into my heart and found my lost dream,_  
_A very common one I guess it may seem._  
_No one else like you in my heart is the same,_  
_Cuz I've really changed since in my life you came.__"_

Sakuno looked at him, confused.

"I love you, Sakuno. I really do."

* * *

Nyanyan here! So? How's my prologue? The poem is "My Lost Dream" by Dulce K.L. Can I ask for reviews? Pwease-nya?


	2. Chapter 1

"SAKUNOOOOOOO!"

"Tomo-chan." replied Sakuno's frail voice.

"I miss you!" Tomoka glomp Sakuno for not seeing her the whole summer.

"I mi-" Sakuno was gonna reply when she was cut off by a small voice.

"Mommy?"

Sakuno's faced soften and Tomoka gleamed.

"CHIN-HAE! Auntie Tomoka missed you!" Tomoka jogged to hugged the cute little girl. Chin-hae returned to hug. "Tsin-he mithed you tho!" said Dia while jumping up and down.

"Oh, btw, Sakuno, did you know that Seigaku Tennis Club will have an alumni this coming Friday."

Sakuno felt her heart dropped. It means _he _will also be there. DUH. He's the super rookie of the east after all. The freshman who defeated the undefeatable monsters in tennis one by one.

"Mommy?" Chin-hae tugged the hem of Sakuno dress. "Chin-hae, do you want ice cream?" asked Sakuno while picking up Chin-hae. Chin-hae's faced instantly gleamed. "Hm! Hm!" Chin-hae excitedly agreed.

"Tomo-chan, do you want to come as well?" Sakuno asked when she noticed that Tomoka was raiding her ref. "As much as I want to, I can't. I still have an appointment at my doctor later."Tomoka took a bite from the left-over sushi.

"Souka. _[1] _You'll finally find out what the gender of your baby, Tomo-chan."

Tomoka, after graduated college, work for 2 years, married her college boyfriend, and finally settled down. They're expecting their baby at the end of the year.

"I'll leave the apartment to you,Tomo-chan. Just leave the keys in the pot. Later." Sakuno put Chin-hae shoes before leaving her complex.

Sakuno rented an apartment since Chin-hae turned one and started to do jobs. Sometimes, Tomoka babysit Chin-hae when Sakuno is busy.

Chin-hae was hopping in excitement because it's bee a while since she last eaten and ice cream.

"Mommy, I want c-ch-chu" Chin-hae is having a problem pronouncing the word. "You mean, chocolate?" Sakuno asked giggling softly. Chin-hae nodded, smiling.

Sakuno, not paying attention to her surroundings, bumped into someone.

"A-AH! I-I'm s-so-sorry." Sakuno bowed 90 degrees. She looked up, and saw a golden-cat like eyes staring at her. "R-ryoma-kun." she muttered in her breath.

"Ryuzaki." Ryoma plainly said.

Their was an awkward silence between them until-

"Mommy, who's he?" Chin-hae asked tilting her head in confusion.

Inwardly, Sakuno panicked.

"E-eh. A-ano" Sakuno was fidgeting, quickly thinking for excuse but no ideas popped out. Though, she was surprised when Ryoma spoke.

"Hello, little lady. I'm your mom ex-boyfriend." Ryoma said emphasizing the word 'ex-boyfriend' and kneel so Chin-hae won't have any trouble looking up. "Waz a b-bo-b" Chin-hae stuttered again not knowing how to pronounce the word.

Ryoma smiled a little at her. "You're still a child to learn about it. What your name little lady?"

"Chin-hae is Chin-hae!" Chin-hae introduced jumping.

"A-ano -" Sakuno spoked but once again interrupted.

"RYOMA!" shouted a feminine voice not so far from them. Sakuno saw Ryoma stiffened. "Naomi." Ryoma mumbled. "Oh? Who this little momma here?" asked Naomi then put her hands on Ryoma's neck. Sakuno was dumbfounded. She can't blame Ryoma for falling in other girls. Naomi stands for 5'6, brunnete silks that curls at the tip of it and a chocolate sparkling orbs. Also, add her warm smile.

"Mommy. who's dis pwetty lady?"

"She's-"

"Hello, little lamb. I'm this grumpy old man's girlfriend." Naomi introduced as she shakes Chin-hae's hand playfully. "E-eh?" Sakuno managed to spoke even though she felt a lump on her throat. "Oh, sorry. I was rude. I'm Naomi Smith. Nice to meet you, Ryoma's _ex-girlfriend.__" _Naomi introduced with a smirk on her face.

Sakuno, still Sakuno as ever began to fidget. She didn't know that anyone besides the former regulars, the freshmen trio, Tomoka, Ryoma and her. They did their best to hide their relationship.

"E-eto. I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki. The pleasure's all mine, Smith-san." Sakuno bowed politely. "Oh no. There's no need for formality. Just call me Naomi. Afterall, you_ had_ a relationship with Ryoma." Naomi said emphasizing the word 'had.'

Ryoma, who wouldn't tolerate Naomi's rudeness, spoke. "Naomi, we should get going. Kevin doesn't like to wait. He'll cut our heads and sell it to black market." Naomi raised her eyebrow. "Keh."

Due to Ryoma's wild imagination, Chin-hae became scared. She know some basic thing despite her age. "Mommy, I'm swered." Chin-hae said while hugging Sakuno's knees. Sakuno picked up Chin-hae.

"Excuse me, but me and Chin-hae need to go. Nice meeting you again, Naomi-san, Ryoma-kun." and with that, Sakuno left the two couples in the busy street of Tokyo.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

SOOOOOO? How's it?! Can I be selfish for once? If I get a 5 or more reviews before the week-end, I will update this story on Monday. DEAL?

EMEGHED. Forgive my selfish act. *bows 90 degrees* It depends on the reviews I got wether I decide to continue a story or not.


	3. Chapter 2

"EH?! RYOM-SAMA DID?!" shouted a shocked Tomoka. "Shh! Not so loud Tomo-chan! Chin-hae will wake up." scolded Sakuno. "Ehehe." Tomoka sheepishly replied.

Sakuno wanted to lay low about Ryoma and her girlfriend. But since Tomoka kept pestering her about her sudden change of emotion, she has no choice but to tell what happened.

"That's all I know, Tomo-chan."

"EH?! WHY?!" wailed Tomoka. Sakuno shook her head. "His life is none of my concerned anymore." Sakuno replied weakly. "But-!" Tomoka tried to reason out but it seems no words came out.

Tomoka sighed deeply. "Good luck. I'll be going first."she patted Sakuno's shoulder and left.

Sakuno felt her shoulder relax and snuggled into the couch.

* * *

"Naomi! You don't have to be that rude!" Ryoma rant at Naomi as soon as they arrived at Kevin's apartment. "What? It's not like she'll break from that." Naomi said coolly. "Besides, her life is none of your concern anymore." Naomi made sure that Ryoma remembers that.

Ryoma felt like he just woken from a dream._"That's right. I broke up with her." _Ryoma bitterly thought. "But looked at the bright side! If not for her, you wouldn't have me." Naomi dreamily said. "Yeah, right." Ryoma scoffed and left her in her *ehem* delusional *ehem* state.

* * *

The days flew fast by and now it's already the alumni of Seigaku Tennis Club. Sakuno is now completely nervous. She keeps on squirming in her chair until -

"Sakuno! Stay still!" Tomoka pulled Sakuno's hair playfully. Yeah. Tomoka is *ehem* making Sakuno a princess so Ryoma-sama will be head over heels again on Sakuno*ehem*

"TADA!" Tomoka exclaimed when she finished. Sakuno widened her eyes. She looks stunning. Her wavy hair is now in curls. Tomoka put a tint of blush in her cheeks and a light pink eye shadow with a shiny lip gloss. Her outfit is a spaghetti jump short that is floral printed (colored in _really really _light green) and a flat Toms.

"Chin-hae, your mommy looks like a goddess." Tomoka flattered and Sakuno blushed. "Stop teasing me, Tomo-chan."

* * *

"Ryuzaki-chan!" Eiji glomped when Sakuno arrived. "Eiji-senpai." "No, no, no. We're already professionals so formalities is a NO-NO!" Eiji said seriously.

A laugh was heard in background.

"HAHAHA! I never thought that Eiji could say that with a straight face!" Momoshiro clenched his stomach. "What do you mean by that, Momo?!" Eiji pouted.

"Oh, Ryuzaki-chan, Ochibi will be here!" Eiji reminded. "That brat! After not communicating for 4 years got guts coming here." Momo playfully clenched his fist.

"Do you still have feelings for him, Ryuzaki-chan?" asked a concerned Oishi. "EH?! E-eto, a-about that..."

"Now, now. Don't go teasing others girlfriend. That's not nice Oishi." the 'tensai' Fuji said.

"WHA-?! GIRLFRIEND?! I demand an explanation now!" Eiji demanded. "Eiji, it's their personal life." Oishi said patting the acrobatic's shoulder. "NO!" Eiji stubbornly said.

"Syuusuke." Sakuno said acknowledging the tensai's presence. "Ah, Sakuno. Where's Chin-hae?" asked Fuji noticing that the brunette's child is missing.

"That's right, Ryuzaki-chan. Did you left Chin-hae at your house?" Momo also asked. Sakuno shook her head. "She's with Tomo-chan in the courts." Sakuno explained.

Someone coughed that draw the regulars attention.

"OCHIBI/ECHIZEN!" Eiji glomped Ryoma and Momo ruffled Ryoma's hair just like back then. "That's hurt,senpai." Ryoma said desperately struggling. Fuji chuckled in amusement. "Eiji, Momo, stop that. Ryoma's gonna die." exage Oishi.

"Where did you went?! I thought you already died!" Momo dramatically asked. Ryoma rolled his eyes. "RYOMA-SAMA!" the regulars saw a running Tomoka carrying a Chin-hae in her back. "YOU'RE BACK!" "Yeah." Ryoma replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Chin-hae giggled. "Twas fun, Tomo-tomo!" "AWE! Did Chin-hae enjoyed it? You want to do it again?" asked Sakuno. "HM!" Chin-hae excitedly jump while nodding.

"DADDY!" Chin-hae run to where Fuji is.

The regulars expression was priceless. Even Tezuka's face showed that he's shock. "How come we didn't know? I really demand an explanation!" Eiji said, frustrated. "That not invading their privacy." Eiji sent a look to Oishi. Oishi nodded nervously. The regular is in total chaos demanding an explanation but our favorite tennis player -

"What?" Ryoma muttered. "S-since when?" Ryoma's voice trailed off. "U-um, Ryoma-kun...!" Sakuno tried to explain but she can't find the words to use.

Ryoma just shot her a glare before leaving Seigaku.

* * *

GOMENASAI! I lost track of time. Before you kill me, this is a RYOSAKU fic. Everything has an explanation so, please don't kill me. REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS! Please-nya?


End file.
